A common method of alleviating pain and promoting healing in post-operative back surgery patients and those otherwise suffering from back injuries is to stabilize the spine by means of a brace. Such braces typically consist of a corset made of canvas or similar material which can be snugly fitted around the patient's trunk. The back portion of the corset will usually have pockets into which are inserted rigid stays for providing vertical support. Such braces are effective if worn properly, but most patients have difficulty manually adjusting the brace to a tight enough fit for providing adequate support. This is especially true in the case of post-operative patients who are in pain and lack sufficient strength. Such patient non-compliance obviously reduces the effectiveness of the brace. Another problem with these types of braces is their inability to adapt as the patient moves from a standing to a sitting position.